Oh Captain, My Captain
by Omnicurls
Summary: Working for Sesshomaru has its perks; like being overworked, having no personal days, and putting up with unhealthy levels of cynicism. But all the money in the world could not get Kagome Higurashi to quit her job. Fun things happen when your boss is also one of your best friends. * Based on a series of prompts and inspired by the film 'Seducing Mr. Perfect'. *
1. If He's Here, Who Is Running Hell?

**If He's Here, Who's Running Hell?**

The moment her phone rang Kagome sat on her hands and wheeled her chair around. "Won't you pick up your phone?" Sango asked, confused by her friend's strange behaviour. Kagome peered over her shoulder at the name on the display screen. 'Sesshomaru Taisho' scrolled across the screen.

"No. I don't want to." She whined, "He is a slave driver and once I pick up that call I won't get a break till midnight." Kagome pouted. Sango had never seen her friend pout before, but somehow their new boss had managed to reduce the strong-willed Kagome to a whining child. "Why did he pick me as his assistant; my life was perfect before he came."

Sango wheeled her friend around so Kagome was facing the phone. "Don't you know ignoring the boss could get you fired?"

Kagome placed her hands on the edge of the desk and pushed so she was as far away from the phone as possible. No matter how hard Sango pushed her towards the phone, she would not budge. "Let him fire me. Tell me, who else would put up with this kind of torture? I got home past midnight yesterday, and at three he calls to say that he needs me in the office before seven. I am sure that is illegal. " She was on a full-on rant; weeks of putting up with her demanding boss had finally taken its toll on her. "I can't help but wonder, if he is here, sitting in that office thinking of new ways to make me miserable, then who is running hell?"

"Kagome," Sango said slowly. She could not understand how Kagome could just decide to not answer the phone. Everyone in the office was terrified of Sesshomaru Taisho. Everyone but Kagome. "Answer, before he gets mad."

"No," Kagome said stubbornly, "let him get mad; I am already mad."

"Pick up the phone."

"No."

"Pick up the phone." At the sound of Sesshomaru's smooth baritone both women froze. Sango quickly let go of Kagome who, still pushing against the desk, went flying backwards and hit the wall of her cubicle. "Ms. Higurashi, I am a very busy man and you are wasting my time. I said, pick up." He was standing right in front of her office, his cell phone pressed against his ear. A normal human being would have just spoken to her right there, but Sesshomaru was far from normal.

Kagome threw him a dirty look, "Standing right there and still trying to lord it over everyone. You really are the devil." She muttered under her breath as she picked up the phone as slowly and passively aggressively as she could. She placed the receiver against her ear and locked eyes with Sesshomaru, "Good morning boss."

She had no idea just how much trouble she caused him in the office. It was as though she was oblivious to office gossip. No one else in the whole company could act the way she did and still keep their job. But he found her utterly amusing and somewhat cute, so he put up with it.

"I need you to rework the Southern Holdings' contract based on new information about their tax evasion. I expect you to be done by noon." He hung up and walked away.

Kagome looked up at Sango, her eye twitching in annoyance. It was already ten in the morning, meaning he expected her to work magic in just two hours. "See what I mean? The devil."

"By the way Ms. Higurashi," He was suddenly back. Kagome had been so engrossed in mentally insulting him that she had not noticed his approach.

"Yes?"

It took all of Sesshomaru's will power to not laugh at how cute she looked when she was angry. But he managed to maintain his stoic façade. "I have people to run hell for me, and they are more competent at their jobs. At least they answer their phones."

God, she absolutely _hated_ her boss.

* * *

 **A/N: I can not remember where I found the prompts, so if they begin to look familiar please PM me so I can attribute properly.**


	2. Stalker-ish

**Stalker-ish**

"Ms. Higurashi, why is one of the items on your to-do list 'Murder Sesshomaru'?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of her phone in her boss's hand. It was her fault really; she had left it on his desk knowing full well that he had this annoying habit of prying into her personal life. She leapt for her phone but he held it high above her reach. "Boundaries Sesshomaru! You can't just go through my phone; that is not appropriate."

It took all his strength not to laugh at the sight of her jumping into the air as she tried to swipe her phone from his grasp. "You call your boss by his first name, is that appropriate?"

"That is different. I only do it to annoy you because you do things like this to annoy me all the time. Now give me back my phone." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull it down but there was no point because he was much stronger than she was.

"Ask for next Monday off" he read off her to-do list. He looked away from the phone and at his irritated assistant, "We both know that won't happen." He shifted his eyes back to the phone and continued reading out-loud.

"Fine," Kagome stopped jumping. She walked over to his desk and picked up his phone.

"You are my assistant, you already have my schedule. I thought you were intelligent. But if you really wanted to go through my phone, you would need my finger print to unlock it."

Kagome glared at him, doing her best to feign anger, "Why are you even looking through my schedule?"

"So I know the most inappropriate times at which you summon you."

"Summon? I am not your servant."

"Servant, assistant. It's the same thing." He said as he continued to look through her phone, "Hm, call logs. Let's see how many of my calls you have refused to answer."

"No!" Kagome lunged for the phone, but it was too late. He had seen the one thing she had refused to talk to anyone about, even Sango. "Give me back my phone." She said slowly, her anger was not genuine.

The situation was no longer funny.

Sesshomaru handed her the phone, "Kagome, that is unacceptable."

"Boundaries." She snapped before storming out of his office. He stared at the door, his fists clenching in anger. Eighteen calls to her boyfriend in the past four days and not a single response. He knew his half-brother was an idiot, but he never knew he could be so heartless. To see her so hurt, so defensive, and so angry was almost more than Sesshomaru could bear, but he had to sit and be silent because, as she said, boundaries. It was her personal life and his place was in the office.


	3. Don't Ruin The Worst Moment of My Life

**Don't Ruin The Worst Moment of My Life**

She was pathetic. No, she was something even worse than pathetic. She picked up her phone and dialed Inuyasha's number again. Still no response. Kagome hugged her pillow tightly and buried her face in it as she tried to fight back tears. But there was no point; they just kept flowing no matter how hard she tried.

Today was her birthday and Inuyasha had promised to spend it with her. He had even gone out of his way to tell her friends to plan something for her on another day because he wanted to make her day 'special'.

Well, he had succeeded; by essentially disappearing off the face of the earth, he had managed to make it the worst day of her life. Motivated by rage, she leapt off the couch and began removing every single picture of Inuyasha, every gift he had ever gotten her, everything he had ever left in her apartment. She wiped her apartment of every trace of him, and after shredding everything thing that could be shredded, threw it all into a rubbish bag. In an ideal world she would have set it on fire, but her landlord would, without a doubt, evict her for setting a fire. So she had to sate her anger by throwing it all out, even though fire would have been much much better.

Cursing Inuyasha under her breath, she flung open her front door only to see a very familiar and very unwelcome silver-haired man. He was in the middle of dropping a gift at her doorstep. Kagome let out a cry of surprise and slammed the door shut.

"Ms. Higurashi." He knocked. This truly was the worst day of her life. Sesshomaru was the last person on earth she wanted to see her in such a wrecked state. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were red from crying, which contrasted with, now wrinkled, the pretty green dress she had worn in expectation of a great birthday surprise. In short, she looked a mess and Sesshomaru was exactly the kind of person to point that out.

"Go away Sesshomaru." She should not have spoken; her voice was shaky and weak from crying. There was no way he would actually leave her in peace now.

"Kagome." He said slowly. He only called her by her first name when he was serious, and from his tone she knew she had two choices; either let him in or have him stand there all night, knocking. He did not know when to quit.

Her phone rang and she leapt for it, hoping it was Inuyasha so she could rip him a new one.

It was Sesshomaru.

She flung the phone on the couch and paced around her living room as the phone continued to ring and he continued to knock. A full twenty minutes passed before, unable to stand neither the noise from his knocking nor the immense hurt and loneliness anymore, she finally opened the door.

"What made you so stubborn?" He asked in disbelief as she finally let him in. There was not a single thing he asked of her that did not come with a fight. Not even the right to comfort her.

She tried to force herself to stop crying, but now that her anger had subsided all that was left was the crushing pain of having her boyfriend not care enough to even send as much as a text message cancelling their birthday plans.

Sesshomaru did not need to ask to know what had happened. She had taken the day off and warned him about disturbing her today because it was her birthday and she was supposed to spend the day with her boyfriend. According to her, the last thing she needed was her pain-in-the ass boss interfering with her plans. Except right now it seemed like that was what she needed most.

He wrapped his arms around her and the moment she felt warm and secure, she burst into a fresh set of tears. Were his brother not estranged, Sesshomaru would have disowned and then dismembered him.

He just stood there, holding her and biting back his questions about how she could be so stubborn with him, yet bend backwards for an idiot who did not deserve half her attention. Right now was not the time to criticize her.

The moment her tears subsided Kagome pulled away sharply, embarrassed that she had let him see her so broken. "I- um, sorry I cried into your suit."

If he had heard her, he did not reply. He simply handed her the bag he had brought for her and shed his jacket, "Happy Birthday Ms. Higurashi."

He walked towards into her kitchen, "what are you doing?" she asked as she followed him. He started looking through her cabinets and fridge as though she had not spoken and her eye twitched in annoyance. "Classic Sesshomaru, coming into someone else's home and taking over as though you own the place." She mutter under her breath as she watched him take over her kitchen.

"I do. Your apartment complex is owned by one of my subsidiaries." He said flatly. Kagome rolled her eyes at his words. Of course he did; he owned everything. "Also I suggest you open the wine I got you; you look like you need it."

Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance, "I should have left you outside." She said as she opened the wine anyway. Her spirits slowly lifted as she watched Sesshomaru cook for her whilst she drank wine and criticized everything he did. In truth, the food smelled divine and it simultaneous annoyed and impressed her how good he was at everything.

She sipped her wine and watched, amused, as her boss set her dining table. "You are ruining it." She said, her eyes transfixed by his graceful movements.

"Ruining what, Ms. Higurashi?"

She sauntered over to the table and sat down, her wine glass still firmly in hand. He was right, she had needed it. "The worst moment of my life. You are ruining it."

Sesshomaru sat across from her and gave her one of his rare smiles, "You are welcome. Happy Birthday, Kagome."


End file.
